18 Października 2011
TVP 1 04:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5506 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5506); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30, 8.00 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34, 8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:45 Domisiowe Bajki - Wierszokleta; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Badacze natury - odc. 6 Na plaży z foką; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Podróżnik - Atacama; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Zwierzęta w niebezpieczeństwie - odc. 2/7 (odc. 2/7); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2008); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Las bliżej nas - odc. 7 Rudy Raciborskie i Pszczyna; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 A mnie się uda odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 Apetyt na EURO - pę; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 ZUS dla ciebie; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Dziki nowy świat - cz. 4. Na granicy Lodu (Wild New World); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Plebania - odc. 1755; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2143 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:55 Operacja Życie - 18; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5507 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5507); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1756; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2144 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Pogodni - odc. 75; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2258; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Gdzie jest Misio, odc. 21 (Where's Teddy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Białe kołnierzyki - odc. 5/15 (White Collar ep. 5) - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Pogodni - odc. 75; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Rezydencja - odc. 17 - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Lubię to!; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Licencja na film - Zamiana ról (Change of Place, A) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Węgry, USA, Niemcy, Kanada (1994); reż.:Donna Deitch; wyk.:Rick Springfield, Ian Richardson, Stephanie Beacham, Andrea Rith; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kino nocnych marków - Londyńczycy II - odc. 7/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Kino nocnych marków - Białe kołnierzyki - odc. 5/15 (White Collar ep. 5); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Kino nocnych marków - Książę; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Krzysztof Czajka; wyk.:Grażyna Długołęcka, Anna Chitro, Adam Ferency, Stanisław Michalski, Krzysztof Janczar, Jerzy Kryszak, Cezary Morawski, Hanna Bieluszko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Sekcja 998 - Tunel, odc. 11; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 83; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 283 Podrzutek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Obok nas; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pogodni - odc. 75; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Metodyści a społeczeństwo; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 9/67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 46 (242) Pani X; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 635 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Tak to leciało! - (105); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 856; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 22; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10 /67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Polska bez fikcji - Cisza; film dokumentalny; reż.:Robert Gliński, Maciej Cuske, Edyta Wróblewska, Tomasz Wolski, Bartek Konopka, Marcin Bortkiewicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Polska bez fikcji - Ładnie się życie układało...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 636 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 857; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 597; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - Opętani przez złe moce - rok póżniej (Return to Africa’s Witch Children); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Sarah Tucker; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Pogodni - odc. 75; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Czas honoru - odc. 46 "Znak Rosenfarba" - txt - str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Wiedźmin odc.5/13 - Okruch lodu; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Pestka; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krystyna Janda; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Daniel Olbrychski, Agnieszka Krukówna, Jan Frycz, Anna Dymna, Jan Englert, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Edward Żentara; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Polska bez fikcji - Cisza; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Polska bez fikcji - Ładnie się życie układało...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Pogodni - odc. 75; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:45 Pogodni - odc. 75; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:00 Tede jo 17:15 Reportaż 17:30 Kość niezgody 17:55 Panorama flesz, pogoda 18:00 Reportaż 18:15 Żyję ekologicznie 18:30 Panorama, sport, pogoda 19:05 Reportaż 19:52 Pogoda 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Panorama, sport, pogoda 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:12 Kluczowy moment: historie zdjęć nagrodzonych Pulitzerem (Moment of Impact: Stories of Pulitzer Prize Photographs); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Cyma Rubin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:33 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:18 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:38 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:48 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:02 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:44 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:55 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:24 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Polska według Kreta - Pogórze Strzyżowskie i Dynowskie - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 TV market 7:30 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 8:00 Beyblade Odcinek: 6 8:30 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 20 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 326 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 32 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 55 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 344 Sezon: 7 11:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 30 Sezon: 2 12:00 Orły z Bostonu Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 13:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1364 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 32 Sezon: 2 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 345 Sezon: 7 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 213 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1365 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 31 Sezon: 2 20:00 Zakon 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 6 23:00 Zabić księdza 1:30 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 700 3:00 Tajemnice losu 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1730 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 149 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1490 Sezon: 9 11:35 Magda M. Odcinek: 2 12:40 Dr House 13:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 607 15:15 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 857 15:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1952 16:55 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 196 17:55 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 150 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 871 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1491 Sezon: 9 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 858 21:30 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 11 23:30 Superwizjer Odcinek: 935 0:05 Dexter Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 1:15 Uwaga! 1:30 Arkana magii 2:45 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1952 4:10 Nic straconego 5:40 Uwaga! TV 4 4:25 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 4:35 To był dzień - program informacyjny 5:25 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 5:50 Dennis rozrabiaka - odc. 30, serial animowany, USA 1986 6:20 Na południe - odc. 1, Kanada, USA 1994 7:20 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 30, serial kryminalny, USA 1987 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 88, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 14, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 31, Meksyk 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dennis rozrabiaka - odc. 33, serial animowany, USA 1986 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Mój grzech - odc. 15, Meksyk 2009 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 31, serial kryminalny, USA 1987 17:00 M.A.S.K. - odc. 68, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 17:30 Oggy i ferajna - odc. 37, serial animowany, Kanada, Francja 1998-2008 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 32, Meksyk 2010 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 89, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 39, Polska 2010 21:00 Dragons Den - jak zostać milionerem 2 - odc. 7, reality show, Polska 2011 22:00 Operacja Delta Force 3 - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 0:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 1:00 Daleko od domu - thriller, USA 1989 2:55 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 3:05 To był dzień - program informacyjny 3:55 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 12 "Walka z nałogami"; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Szczęśliwa 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc.6; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 25 Holandia (94) Z Zelandii do Bredy; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 456 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1744; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 282* Niezastąpiony; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 5/13* - Braterstwo; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 V Zamojski Festiwal Kultury. Koncert "PECTUS"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (4); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1744; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 12 "Walka z nałogami" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki - odc. 6 - W zbójeckim obozie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 48 - Śmierć na żywo - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (37) Czechy; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 456 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Glina - odc. 3/12; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1744; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki - odc. 6 - W zbójeckim obozie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 7/12; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 456; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Papieski reporter. Film o Marku Skwarnickim; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Woldan; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Blues 4 Rano - Koncert jubileuszowy Martyny Jakubowicz cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych